Chapter 431
Chapter 431 is titled "Fist of Love". Cover Page Color spread: Luffy, Robin, and Chopper in the jungle. Short Summary Franky discusses his plan for the new ship with the Straw Hat Pirates. Afterwards, Luffy meets a Marine vice admiral he knows, who happens to be his grandfather. Long Summary Two days after the Enies Lobby incident, the Sea Train is seen pulling into Water 7 pulling, along with its normal passenger cars, two flatbed cars filled with lumber. Zoro is on Scrap Island, looking at what remains of his destroyed Yubashiri, and remembers the day he got it. Paulie and the other shipwrights are in the streets of Water 7. He is dividing up the city into sections and giving orders to the different dock divisions as to what parts of the city they are to repair. He then reminds them that they still have normal work hours, so they will have to fix up the city in between shifts. At the northern edge of the city the Franky Family are repairing the Franky House. One of them jokes they will be camping outside again tonight. They tell their King Bulls to rest, as it were Dr. Chopper's orders. Outside the gate to Dock 1, people are clamoring to meet the Straw Hat Pirates and to apologize for falsely accusing them, including the press. People are also there trying to get pictures and one person is trying to apply for Kalifa's secretary position. Oimo and Kashi are helping put larger pieces of buildings and gates back into place. They tell Usopp, who is sitting on Kashi's shoulder, that they are going to go back to Elbaf since they cannot go to Little Garden and ask him if he would like to go with them. At the Galley-La's temporary headquarters/Iceburg's house, Franky is telling Iceburg that he burned the Pluton blueprints and asks Iceburg what he is drawing. Iceburg tells him that the day Water 7 sinks into the ocean is getting closer and closer, and is designing a way to make the city float on the ocean. They then get a call on the Den Den Mushi. Zambai excitedly tells Franky that the thing they bought with the 200,000,000 has finally arrived. The Straw Hats have a section of the house reserved just for them. Kokoro enters with Chimney and Gonbe, and tells Yokozuna to stay outside. She comments on how it is good that everyone is awake now, since they have been asleep for the last two days. She sees Luffy eating and comments on how "The Pirate King" is as active as ever. Sanji tells her that Luffy hates to miss meals after fights, so he somehow learned to eat while asleep. Kokoro tells Nami that the Log Pose should be ready in a few days. Nami, with a very depressed look on her face, says it may be ready, but they cannot go anywhere and that all their money and possessions are gone. Sanji explains how they stored everything in the inn they were staying at. Kokoro then tells them they have guests who might have something to say about it. They go outside and Nami tackles one of her orange trees in a hug. The men who brought them explained how they took them after they kicked the pirates out, thinking they were assassins. Chopper and Robin come in, having returned from checking the Franky Family's injuries. Chopper reports to Sanji that he did not take his eyes off Robin for a moment and Sanji salutes him. Nami excitedly shows them their newly returned possessions. Franky then enters with Mozu and Kiwi to check in on the pirates. Franky then tells them the story about a tree in a war-torn country that never fell and people would always go back to it, even if the land was in ruins. He tells them the tree is called Treasure Tree Adam. He goes on to say that the wood from the tree appears on the black market from time to time, but is not cheap. Sanji interrupts, realizing Franky bought the wood with their stolen money. Franky tells them he has the blueprints and the materials necessary to build his dream ship. He asks the crew if they would sail on it when he is finished. The Straw Hats are overjoyed and accept Franky's offer. Out in the city, Zoro is running frantically, having discovered something problematic, but is lost. In the city harbor is a Marine ship that someone says belongs to Vice Admiral Garp, the legendary Marine who cornered Gol D. Roger. Vice Admiral Garp marches to the front of the temporary Galley-La headquarters, and tells two subordinates in specific to wait outside. Garp breaks through the wall and into the Straw Hats' room. He asks them if they are the Straw Hat Pirates, and tells them he brought someone he wants Luffy to meet. Everyone prepares to fight, but before they can do anything, Garp bypasses them and punches Luffy's head into the floor, telling him to wake up. To everyone's surprise, Luffy screams in pain. Garp then says that no one can escape his Fist of Love. He then removes his mask and tells Luffy he heard he had been doing reckless things. Luffy is shocked to see the man behind the mask is none other than his grandfather, and everyone else is even more surprised that Luffy's grandfather is a high ranking Marine. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Oimo and Kashi are helping reparing the destroyed parts of Water 7. They plan to go back to Elbaf since they cannot go to Little Garden, not wanting to disrupt their captains' battle. *Franky informs Iceburg that he burned the Pluton blueprints. *Iceburg plans to one day make the entire Water 7 city float on the ocean. *All the Straw Hats's money and possessions are recovered. *Franky talks about the Treasure Tree Adam. **Wood from the tree appeared on the black market and this was the item he bought with the Straw Hats' stolen money. **He is going to use the wood to build his dream ship and give it to the Straw Hats. **It is revealed that Gol D. Roger's ship, the Oro Jackson, was built with the same type of wood. *Vice Admiral Garp appears. **He is known as the legendary Marine who cornered Roger many times in the past. **Garp is revealed to be Luffy's grandfather. *This is the first chapter of the Post-Enies Lobby Arc. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 431 de:Ai no Kobushi it:Capitolo 431